headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 616
"The Assassins" is the 616th issue of the first ongoing Batman comic book series. It is the ninth of twelve chapters in the ""Hush" storyline that runs from issue #608-619. The issue was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Jim Lee with Scott Williams on inks. Lee and Williams also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Alex Sinclair with Richard Starkings providing the lettering. The issue was edited by Bob Schreck. It shipped with a August, 2003 cover-date and a retail price of $2.25 (US) per copy. Synopsis Batman rappels down from the Batplane and boards the company jetliner, LexCorp-One. Once inside, he kidnaps Talia Head and brings her back to Gotham. He tells her that Ra's al Ghul will not suffer a threat to his daughter. Talia points out two flaws with the problem: she and Ra's are not on speaking terms, and Batman would never hurt her. Returning to Gotham, Batman leaves Talia in the care of Catwoman. The message is quickly received as Batman soon finds a scimitar sticking out from a computer terminal in the Batcave. Concerned, Batman hurries upstairs to check on Alfred. After seeing he's alright, Batman quickly deciphers the context of Ra's "message", but is confused to learn that he is being summoned to North Africa. Alfred theorizes that Ra's may be luring him away from Gotham, but Batman has no choice. Elsewhere, Harvey Dent sneaks into the home of former police commissioner James Gordon. He tells Jim that the Batman will need his help in resolving the current string of crimes. He also tells Gordon that the gun used to kill Tommy Elliot was Jim's old service pistol. Batman arrives in Africa and meets with Ra's. The two engage in a sword fight, and Batman surprises Ra’s by running him through. With Ra's incapacitated, Batman begins questioning him. Ra's is not responsible for the recent attacks on Batman. In fact, he wants Batman's opponent equally dead, for the person recently used one of the last Lazarus Pits. Back in Gotham City, Lady Shiva (under orders from Ra's) breaks into Catwoman's penthouse to rescue Talia. She gets into a fight with Catwoman, and easily takes her out. To her surprise however, Talia turns the tables on her, smashing a chair across the back of Shiva's head. Batman returns to find Catwoman and Lady Shiva lying on the floor unconscious. Talia says that Catwoman would have died if she had not returned, but decided to come back for Batman's sake. Talia kisses Batman and warns him that his mysterious opponent knows about his affection towards Catwoman and will use it against him. She asks Batman if Catwoman is worth the risk, and he silently answers yes. Appearances * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Catwoman * Harvey Dent * James Gordon * Oracle * Hush * Lady Shiva * Lex Luthor * Ra's al Ghul * Talia Head * Pete Ross * None * Humans * Gotham County :* Crest Hill ::* Wayne Manor ::* Batcave :* Gotham City * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Africa :* North Africa * None * Batboat * Batplane Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Batman: Hush'' hardcover and trade paperback collections as well as the ''Batman: Hush'', Volume 2 hardcover and trade paperback collections. It is also reprinted in the 2005 Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition hardcover slipcase edition. * This issue shipped as a direct edition and a newstand edition. * This is the last issue of this storyline with Morgan Dontanville as assistant editor. Beginning with ''Batman'' #617 he is replaced by Michael Wright. * Batman and Alfred Pennyworth appear next in a special "Hush" interlude presented in Wizard #0. The interlude is likewise reprinted in Batman: Hush, Volume 2. * Batman makes reference to Lucius Fox in this issue. Lucius is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and runs the day to day operations of the company in Bruce's absence. * Talia Head is the acting CEO of LexCorp while Lex Luthor is serving his term as President of the United States. * Oracle appears as a voice on a communicator only in this issue. * Batman questions Ra's al Ghul about the Lazarus Pit. In issue #615, Batman found samples of ash from a Lazarus Pit in Gotham City after a scuffle involving the Riddler. This event foreshadows a major plot point, which becomes fully revealed at the conclusion of the "Hush" storyline. * Catwoman was trained by the Armless Master.Catwoman Annual #2'' Lady Shiva killed her mentor back during "KnightsEnd". Batman #509 This makes the fight scene between them a little bit more interesting from an emotional standpoint, although this piece of information does not actually come up during this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links References Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:Batman: Hush/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries